Monty
Monty, nicknamed Monty Don, is a dog who used to be friends with Dodger in the Oliver and Company:The Series episode Welcome Back, Monty Don, which aired on October 23, 1998. He is voiced by Canadian actor and comedian Dan Aykroyd and as a pup he is voiced by Sean Marquette. Biography Monty was born at an unspecified date to unknown parents. When he and Dodger were young, they were good friends. However, their friendship ended when their families had a falling out, which caused Monty to move away. Years later, presumably between Dodger running away and Charlie and Tess returning to New York to reconnect with their son, Monty eventually married and had two pups. However, his mate later died. The family later moved back to New York and Monty would later meet Dodger, by chance. Appearance and personality Monty is a golden retriever. He has brown eyes and always wears a brown leather collar. Monty is a comedic, kind and fatherly individual. He is also very amicable and friendly, particularly with Dodger. Appearances Welcome Back, Monty Don When Dodger and his father Charlie are out walking, they encounter Monty by chance. When Monty approaches them, Dodger and Charlie instantly recognize him. Monty and Dodger then catch up on the time they missed out on together. Monty later reveals to Dodger that he is now a father to two young pups. Dodger is happy to play with them, but he then asks where his mate is. Monty then sadly tells his friend that his mate died and it's just him with the pups. When Dodger and the gang hear about Monty's plight, they step in to help. They look after Monty and his family and he thanks them for helping him out with everything. Later, Monty reveals that soon it will be time for the pups to find new owners. After the pups find homes, Monty is at first upset about this but then Tess, Dodger's mother, tells him, "I know how you feel. When our pups found new owners, I was upset about letting them go. But I knew that the home they went to would be kind and loving. Dodger was one of them. He found a home with Fagin and he gave him everything he could ever wish for." At the end of the episode, Monty learns to accept his pups moving on and decides to stay in New York. As Dodger and the gang leave, he calls out to Dodger and asks, "For old times sake?" The two dogs are then seen running and playing together in Central Park, like they did when they were young. Trivia * Dan Aykroyd revealed in an interview that he voiced the character of Monty as per the request of his daughters. * Monty's nickname, Monty Don, is a reference to Monty Don, a critically acclaimed British TV gardener. * One of Monty's pups is voiced by Chris Marquette, Sean Marquette's older brother. * Monty's eyes change from brown to blue in some scenes. * Dan Aykroyd's ''Ghostbusters ''costars Bill Murray and Rick Moranis were considered for the voice of Monty. Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Animal characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Idiots Category:Cowards Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Lovers Category:Widowers